Cyrara de Keron
by rednin
Summary: A cross over of Cyrano De Bergerac and Keroro.  You could say, a Keronian version of Cyrano De Bergerac?   -Finally finished!-
1. Prolouge

Prolouge:

"Ha! And down with you scoundrel!" The gun flashed and the apple burst apart. "Wow! He's a good shot." The audience chorused and watched as the owner of the rifle came to claim his prize. "First place in shooting contest, Cyrara!" The announcer said. "Thank you for watching my skills!" Cyrara said then he bowed walked away. A keronian broke away from the crowd to join him.

"Great job Cyrara. Another first place!" the keronian said running to catch up to him. "Yes Le bretete, another first, yet not the first." Cyrara said and strode on. "What will you do now?" Bretete asked. "I think I'm getting a bit tired of all these keronians who think they have the aiming skills," Cyrara replied, "Le bretete, do you know if these, pekopons, are great in fighting skill?"

"Oh, I'm not sure… wait, you're not thinking of leaving keron," Bretete gasped, "the army will miss you!" "I'll take a short leave then." Cyrara murmured more to himself than to Bretete, "and when I get to pekopon, I'll look for a contest, or a challenge! See how these pekopon really are… I'll see you sometime later Le bretete." He strode off leaving Bretete standing in the corner. "Oh hey hey!" Bretete called after Cyrara and ran after him. Cyrara waited at the corner. "C-can I come to pekopon also?" Bretete panted. "Sure." Cyrara grinned and walked on. This time Bretete didn't follow.

A few days later, a ship headed from Keron to Pekopon. The ships orders were to explore the planet for a few months then return with a report on the current invasion progress.


	2. Quill 1: the fencing school

Quill 1: The fencing school

The people jostled together in the crowded bus. Little did they notice that a certain passenger didn't get off for any of the stops. "Amazing! I can't believe my luck." Cyrara said as he stared at the poster:

FENCING TORNAMENT WEDNESDAY: COME AND TEST YOUR SKILLS! KEETH SMART (slight change…. Made up character now. Changed to miyashi motomusa(play on miyamoto musashi famous Japanese swordsman)) THE #1 FENCING MASTER WILL BE THERE TO CHALLENGE THE WINNER. "Fencing is all right I suppose, to get a feel for these pekopon's abilities." Cyrara said. "Hey, buddy are you going to get off the bus or not?" The bus driver called back to him. Cyrara was alone on the bus. "I'm allowed to stay on as long as I want," he replied, "I paid my fare so you should have no complaint." Nevertheless he left the bus. "If only I had my sword then, I'd show him." Cyrara muttered and started to head home.

"Hey, you're back!" Bretete looked up from his magazine and watched as Cyrara removed his shoes. "I found great news today," Cyrara said hanging up his coat, "it is not but a month we are here and the pekopons have established a tournament, a fencing tournament!"

"What a coincidence! I'll be there to watch." Bretete said.

"That would be a pleasure to know that you are in the audience my friend."

"How many will be there?"

"Oh, I expect a hundred or so."

"A hundred? And you will challenge them one after the other?"

"I suppose I'll have to, since you cannot challenge one against all in a tournament."

Cyrara flopped down next to Bretete and started to write. Bretete watched him for a while and turned back to his magazine.

"Tomorrow, what is the day?" Cyrara asked. "**Wednesday**. Why did you ask?" Bretete flipped a page in his magazine. "Wednesday….snoozeday? no…newsday? No, the third day! I have it! Listen Le Bretete, I have composed a poem!"

"I'm all ears." Bretete said laying down his magazine

"Tomorrow of the week is the third day,

In which I will go to a tournament and hold sway,

All the beaten fencers will portray,

Me no more as a stranger, but the épée, a master of today!"

"It's amazing that you can come up with that short poem in just but a matter of seconds." Bretete admired. "Yes. My hand is quivering in anticipation for tomorrows fencing." Cyrara said.

The next day rolled around. Cyrara and Bretete put on their suits and walked to the fencing school. A fairly large crowd had gathered there by then and a woman with a speaker was calling out instructions. "Everyone! Please listen," the woman said into the microphone, "We need to get you all organized so we can start the matches on time! Who ever is new to the school or new to fencing, move to the left side of the room."

Cyrara smiled to himself and moved to the left. He was the only one.


	3. Quill 2: first sight

Quill 2: First sight

"Touché!" The referee called out. "Hey, this guy is pretty good." Some one murmured next to Bretete. "Of course he is!" Bretete exclaimed to the person in question.

"These pekoponians are barely a challenge." Cyrara thought to himself, "Is that the last contender?" he asked the referee. The referee looked around and to his surprise, saw that there wasn't anyone left "Why, I do believe you won!" The referee said awestruck. He composed himself and announced to the crowd, "and now everyone, the final match!"

Cyrara readied himself as Miyashi Motomusa entered. They both saluted to each other and to the referee. Then they began. _This Miyashi is finally somewhat of a challenge! _Cyrara thought as he stepped back narrowly avoiding the tip of the épée. "Do you mind if I compose any form of a poem?" He asked his opponent. Miyashi blocked Cyrara's thrust, "An odd request but, sure." Miyashi said. "All righty then," Cyrara parried and thrust again but Miyashi dodged the thrust, "Since this is japan, I shall compose not a ballad, but a haiku!"

"By the end of this haiku," Cyrara announced to the crowd, "I shall defeat my opponent with a final hit!" This comment made the audience (if possible) more alert. "A haiku is very short," Miyashi noted as he sidestepped Cyrara's lunge, "lets see if you can actually accomplish your goal!"

"A challenge within a challenge…" Cyrara mused, "well now, I shall begin!" The two fencers thrusts and parries were so fast that the audience could hardly keep up.

" Swiftly thrust épées

To feint or not to feint now?

The last thrust I win! "

Cyrara charged in on the last line. Miyashi rushed in also and at the last moment, Cyrara changed directions and there were the sounds of the épées hitting. All was silent for a few moments until some one asked, "…Who won?"

The referee called for a photo and scrutinized it. After a few suspenseful minutes, he finally announced the winner. "Touché!" Everyone gasped. "Haha! I knew it!" Bretete pumped his fist in the air in triumph. Cyrara bowed and shook hands with Miyashi. "I'm impressed," Miyashi acknowledged, "Where are you from?"

"Oh, around." Cyrara said vaguely.

A girl from the crowd came up to Cyrara. "That was fantastic!" She giggled and disappeared back in to the crowd her golden-blond hair bouncing behind her.

Cyrara attempted to follow her but everyone that was there came over to congratulate him.

"That was great! You beat the number one pekopon!" Bretete clapped Cyrara on the back. They were walking back to their home home. The crowd had been long gone and Cyrara didn't want to stay long after that.

"That girl…Le Bretete, do you know who she was?"

"_Girl_, Cyrara? There were many girls there."

"The one with the golden-hair."

"I think she's called Roxane. I heard one of her friends call her that."

"Roxane…What a lovely name."

"Don't tell me you're in love Cyrara!" Bretete pressed him to talk more. Cyrara sighed.

"Ah, but she is a Pekopon. And I… I'm a keronian." Cyrara groaned.

"You just beat the number one fencer in japan! Cheer up Cyrara. She said you did great! Just tell her that you like her!"

"It-It's not that simple!" Cyrara said turning red, "Roxane's a pekopon and she might not like it if she found out that I'm an alien, an invading one at that."

"Well, you could ask- hey! I know! You could ask if the other platoon on here if they know of something!" Bretete suggested.

"Ah! That's true! The address! The address is on the table at the house! Oh, Roxane!" Cyrara started to run home with Bretete close behind.


	4. Quill 3: act 1: For you, Roxane

Quill 3 act 1: For you Roxane…

"Eh? I have no clue." The leader of the platoon said. Cyrara, his patience growing short, asked again, "So you don't know if you have a machine to turn a keronian into a pekopon for a while?" "We have pekopon suits," the leader said as he detached B13 out of his model kit, "is that good enough?" "Those pekopon suits are so silly. Anyways, you hardly answered my question!" Cyrara got up. "Thanks for giving me an impression of what an empty head is like." He said curtly and left the leader on his own.

"It surprises me how fools can climb the ranks to be commanders." Cyrara seethed as he walked down the hallway in the house where the invaders dwelled. "Kukuku, who are you?" A voice said. Cyrara looked around. The hallway was empty. "Give me your name and I'll give you mine." Cyrara said. "kuku, Touché. I'm kururu," The voice replied, "I saw your fencing match. So, what's your name?" "Cyrara," Cyrara said still looking around, "I'm guessing that you are in this platoon?"

"Ku, you could say that I suppose."

"Your leader is incompetent."

"Kuku! At least I'm not the only one who's noticed!"

"Tch, well, it was interesting talking with you." Cyrara started to walk out the door when kururu said something that caught his attention.

"Kukuku, I know what you want and I have what you want."

"Really?" Cyrara wondered out loud.

"Ku, it might be risky just so you know. Come down." Kururu said.

The floor opened up under Cyrara and he fell down.

Cyrara slid down a chute and ended up in a dark room. He brushed himself off and looked around. It looked like the room was unoccupied but the sound of fingers hitting the keys disturbed the desolate feeling the room gave. Cyrara walked toward the sound of the keys and almost tripped over a wire. The room was covered with wires plugged and unplugged. At the far end of the room were a few computer screens and a large chair in front of them.

"Kuku! So, are you interested?" The chair turned around and a yellow keronian grinned at him. "Tch, so you're kururu." Cyrara said. "Yeah, that's me. Resident Jerk and the brains of these bunch." Kururu acknowledged. "But never mind that, you wanna play pekopon for a while huh?"

"Yes," Cyrara answered, "You said you had a machine-"

"Kuku! Yeah, I do," kururu giggled, "you can be the first to use it! kukuku"

"Wait! So I won't know if this machine works?" Cyrara demanded.

Kururu turned so his back was to Cyrara. "Ku, well if you don't wanna use it you won't know if it works or not."

Cyrara thought for a moment _this guy doesn't seem trustworthy but, if it's to meet Roxane…_

"No wonder you're resident jerk," Cyrara said, "but I guess I'll try it."

"Kukuku, follow me." Kururu hopped off his chair and started to walk in the direction where Cyrara fell. Cyrara followed him past a couple of sliding doors that led to a back room.

"Ku, so all you need to do is shoot yourself. Or, if you're too scared I could shoot you." Kururu said.

"Wha-?"

"No not your gun baka, this one." Kururu pulled out a gun. Cyrara had a sudden chill when he saw it. The "gun" was pink and blue with half the paneling off so wires and circuits poked out. In the middle, there was a dial and at one end a trigger. Kururu saw the look on Cyrara's face and laughed some more. "Kukuku, I didn't say it would be safe!"

"I'm not scared of any gun." Cyrara said and he took the gun from Kururu.

Kururu motioned at the dial, "switch this to pekopon and you'll turn into one. Then, you could switch it to keronian and turn back. But don't worry, if you somehow can't get to the gun, you'll turn back in a month or so."

_This is for you roxane,_ Cyrara thought. He switched the dial so it pointed to PEKOPON and pulled the trigger.


	5. Quill 3: act 2: pekopon

Quill 3 act 2: Pekopon

The room looked hazy.

"kukuku, wow you sure look different." A familiar yellow smudge laughed. Cyrara sat up. "What happened?" He asked rubbing his head. He stood up. "Kururu, did you shrink? You're smaller." Kururu looked up at him, "Ku, it worked." He laughed his creepy laugh and stalked off.

"It worked?" Cyrara looked down at his hands. "They're pekopons!" He said in wonder, "That invention worked!" He looked around and saw his sword lying on the ground. He picked it up and swung it around a few times. "Heh, still pretty good as a pekopon." He said to himself. He strapped his sword back in its sheath and walked out of the room.

"Dang, I can't see him." Bretete was on standing tip-toe on a discarded box trying to peer through the front window.

"What are you doing?"

Bretete did something between a startled jump and a spin around and fell off his box. "Gah! You pekopons aren't supposed to see us!" he groaned and shifted his symbol. The anti-barrier was still in effect. "Curse you anti-barrier." Bretete kicked the box aside and looked up at the pekopon.

"Why were you spying in on the house?" The pekopon asked. "None of your business," Bretete folded his arms, "I'm concerned for a friend." "Ah! Could that be cyrara?" The pekopon wondered.

"You- You know him?"

"I've seen him."

"Wait- how does a pekopon know a keronian?"

The pekopon clapped Bretete on the back. "Bretete! It's _me!_"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD THE PHONE!" Bretete stepped away and took a good look at the pekopon again.

The pekopon was wearing a dark blue shirt and pants. He had a sword in its sheath on his side. A leather belt, which looked like the one cyrara always wore, was strapped across his chest. Blond-brown hair framed a handsome face with brown eyes.

"Er, lookin' good." Bretete managed to say.

"….Thanks? Hopefully it'll be good enough for Roxane." Cyrara said walking out of the gate. Bretete followed him.

They arrived home and as soon as they closed the door, the door bell rang. "That was fast." Bretete mentioned. Cyrara reopened the door and no one was there. He looked down and saw a small package. He opened it. "Look at this," Cyrara called to Bretete, "It looks like it's a remote."

"There's a card." Bretete picked up the piece of paper and handed it to Cyrara.

"_Kuku, I had a lot of spare time and didn't have much to do so I made this. If you wanna switch between a pekopon and your own self before the time limit, just press the button and you can switch back and forth._" Cyrara read.

"Oh hey hey! Let's see if it works!" Bretete begged. Cyrara pressed the button.

"What do you know, it works." Cyrara was his normal keronian self again. He pressed the remote again and turned into a pekopon. He did this a few times for Bretete's amusement and finally in keronian form, put the remote in his belt. "Well, I'll be out for a while. I'm going to see if pekopons are fooled at disguise." Cyrara turned towards the door again.

"See yo- Oh wait!" Bretete rand and picked up his magazine off the coffee table, looked at it, and tore off a page. "This is kinda silly but, thought you might like this." Bretete handed the torn off page to Cyrara. Cyrara took the paper and glanced at it. "Thanks Bretete." He shut the door and the room went silent.


	6. Quill 3: act 3: the pastry shop reunion!

Quill 3 act 3 The pastry shop reunion!

Cyrara walked along the shops glancing into windows and such. People passed by him through the crowded streets. _So far, so good_.

Then he spotted her. She was in front of the flower store with her friends. _They look like they're having a good time_ he thought to himself. She spotted him and waved.

"Oh, hi!" Roxane said.

"Er, hi." Cyrara replied.

"I saw you at the fencing tournament," Roxane's face lit up, "you were really good! What's your name?"

In his pocket, Cyrara fumbled with the paper Bretete gave him. _Think think! What's a pekopon name?_

"Oh it's cy-christian."

"That's an interesting name." Roxane said. Her friends giggled and Cyrara had a hard time keeping his face from turning red.

"Do you- Do you want to go have lunch somewhere?" The paper in Cyrara's fist was a crumpled ball now.

"Um, sure," Roxane smiled, "only if my friends-"

"Sure. No problem. Go ahead Roxane!" One of Roxane's friends nudged her and they all giggled again._What was with girls and giggling? _Cyrara wondered.

"See you later guys." Roxane said and she and Cyrara started to walk up the street.

"So, where do you want to go?" Roxane asked.

Cyrara took out his crumpled wad of paper and to his surprise Bretete gave him exactly what he needed, "…what about here?" he pointed at his paper.

"Sounds good to me! I love going there!" Roxane said. To Cyrara's private embarrassment and pleasure, some people on the street turned to look at Roxane and Cyrara and those people smiled and continued on their own business.

The two stopped in front of a restaurant. It was the kind that was half bakery and half restaurant with glass windows in the front and the aroma of bread coming out of the door. Cyrara stepped into the door and they both sat down at a table. The only waiter came up to them. "Hi, welcome here. Just tell me when you're ready to order."

"Thanks." Roxane and Cyrara said at the same time. Roxane blushed.

The waiter said nothing at this but Cyrara thought he saw a look as if the waiter was thinking hard. The waiter's face was smiling again as he handed them their menus and went back into the kitchen but his manner was that of a preoccupied person.

Cyrara and Roxane talked and ate their lunch. Pretty soon, the waiter came up to them again. "I'm sorry but, I need to close the shop for a little while. It's four thirty and thats my lunch break." He said to them.

"Four thrity?1 I've got to head home! I'll see you later Christian!" Roxane brought out a pen and hurriedly wrote something on a napkin. "Here, this is my e-mail" Roxane gave the napkin to him, "write to me will you?"

Cyrara took the napkin as if it were glass. "Sure thing!"

Roxane gave him one last quick smile and left the shop. Cyrara was about to leave also but the waiter called to him, "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"All right. What is it?" Cyrara turned around to the waiter but the waiter went to the back of the shop. Seeing that Cyrara didn't follow the waiter turned around again.

"Can't talk right here, follow me."

Cyrara put his hand on his sword and followed the waiter out back. After a few twists and turns, the waiter stopped and turned to face Cyrara.

"Sorry about wasting your time. Couldn't talk with all those pekopons around." The waiter apologized.

Cyrara froze, "I'm sorry, did I hear you right? Did you say pekopon?"

"Oh, quit it already Cyrara!" The waiter shook his head and grinned.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Cyrara demanded.

The waiter clapped his hands and there was a bright light. Cyrara took unsheathed his sword and shielded his eyes.

The light faded after a moment and the waiter wasn't there!

Cyrara looked down and saw a light-skinned keronian standing before him. "Ragugu! So this is where your mission was!" Cyrara cried.

"That took a while Cyrara," Ragugu sighed in mock exasperation, "So, who's your girl friend?"

"Girl friend?" Cyrara turned into his keronian self also, "She was just someone I met."

"Sure," Ragugu rolled his eyes, "Is Bretete here also?"

"Yes he's here." Cyrara said.

"Great!" Ragugu clapped his hands together and was a pekopon again. "You were in a rush right? Well, I guess you have to go then."

"Yeah, I do." Cyrara didn't want to admit that he was going to leave because Roxane left.

Ragugu led Cyrara back to the front of the shop and waved him out the door. "Visit anytime." Ragugu called after Cyrara. "Yeah, see you!" Cyrara called back and started to walk home.

(I do not have any experience in love letters WHATSOEVER! i just took lines from erm, the play! and added a few mushy junk -_-)


	7. Quill 4: act 1: The letter

Quill 4 act 1 the letter.

Bretete was asleep when Cyrara got home. Cyrara pulled out a laptop and started to type.

_Dear Roxane,_

_I had a wonderful time meeting you. Even though our meeting was somewhat brief, every time I think of meeting again, I come near to swooning with a tender dread. Your eyes are like the full moon on a dark light illuminating my path and making things clear. The conversations we had at the shop, I can recount every word you spoke._

_You have stolen my heart, and since I must suffer, to suffer with send me your own! You are like pure white snow in the light of a street lamp, shimmering. Yet you are not cold, your light is like the sun warming my heart which is like the plants on the earth. We turn towards the warmth of the sun, of you._

_I hope we can meet again. And please accept this letter._

_Loving you from first sight,_

_Chrsitian._

"Now _that's_ an e-mail."

Cyrara jumped. Bretete grinned and patted cyrara's shoulder. "Christian? Who's that?"

"Oh, a- an alias when I'm a pekopon." Cyrara replied. He hit the send button and shut down the laptop. "So, I saw that paper of yours. Did you know Ragugu's on pekopon?"

"Yeah I did as a matter of fact," Bretete yawned, "I thought you knew too."

"I didn't. But now I do."

"YAWWWN- well, I'm getting tired again. I only got up because I heard you coming in."

"Good night."

Bretete walked off yawning and Cyrara flipped open the laptop again. The screen read: MAIL SENT.

A grin tugged at Cyrara's mouth but he contained his excitement. Suddenly, a thought hit him. "I hope that wasn't too much," He worried, "was it in too old of a style? Was it too confusing?"

A sound broke his thought. He looked down at his laptop to see that he got one new mail.

"Did she write back already?" He opened the letter and to his disappointment, the sender was someone he didn't know.

_Hey,_

_I see that the invention really worked. Good for you I guess. But there still may be some flaws kukuku._

_-966_

Cyrara logged out. "Oh, that guy." He sighed. He walked to his room and tried, but failed to go to bed. "I've never noticed that the ceiling wall was grey," He thought out loud, "Wonder when I'll get the return e-mail."


	8. Quill 4: act 2: one month later

Quill 4 act 2: One month later…

The wind rustled through the trees shaking what brown-golden leaves were left. Cyrara entered the bakery and greeted Ragugu.

"She's still gone?"

"Yes. I'm sure you know this is the season when Pekopons are in there training facilities. I think she's in the highest one, what was it called… coal-age or something?"

Cyrara sighed. "I guess pekopons are real busy. She hasn't written back in a month."

"Well, you got to meet her one time before she left right?" Ragugu bent down and re-emerged with a glass and a rag.

"Yeah, but I don't know how she really feels about me. I met her briefly then she had to go home to pack for coal-age."

"Don't worry about it too much!" Ragugu picked up another glass to polish.

"I guess I shouldn't. It's just that I have to go back to keron in another few years." Cyrara stared through the window at the people passing by. _They_ had so much time on pekopon.

"Oh, that. Well maybe the army will let you stay for a few more years. It wouldn't hurt if you took off for a few years you know. Hey! Maybe if you two get married you could stay for invading reason-"

"Here. Let me help." Cyrara grabbed a mug and a rag.

"Anyways. It was just an idea." Ragugu said.

"A foolish one." Cyrara retorted, "Who's heard of another species getting into a relationship? I'm a keronian. She's a pekopon. No go…"

"_All's fair in love and war"_ Ragugu quoted, "Does it matter if you're a keronian or whatever?"

Cyrara concentrated on a tough coffee stain on the mug.

Around lunch, Cyrara left Ragugu so Ragugu could work with out distractions. He went home and Bretete opened the door for him. Cyrara walked inside and brought out his laptop.

"Hey, you sure like this pekopon," Bretete commented, "You've been checking your e-mail constantly since she's left!"

"Oh, be quiet." Cyrara said turning slightly red.

The computer booted up and an automated message appeared.

YOU HAVE 2 NEW MESSAGES

"Hey! She wrote! I think." Cyrara clicked on the message and his mail opened up.

The sender was from . Not Roxane. Cyrara glumly opened the message.

"Is it from Roxane?" Bretete asked.

"No. It's from the invading platoon's head officer." Cyrara replied, "Briefings of a new so-called "invasion plan" he has. The chance it'll succeed looks like the chance of Sisyphus pushing his boulder to the top of the hill."

"Oh." Bretete turned back to his work.

Cyrara then opened up the second mail:

_Dear Christian,_

Cyrara was overjoyed to see his pseudonym. So it was from her! He continued to read.

_Dear Christian,_

_Thank you so much for writing your beautiful letters! Collage is very busy and I'm sorry I couldn't write to you sooner. I remember the last time we met before I had to go and that memory is still so dear to me._

_Can we meet again if you have time? A break is soon and maybe you'd like to come and have lunch somewhere._

_Fondly,_

_Roxane_

Cyrara typed a hasty reply and sent it. Just then, a knock came on the door.

"I'll get it." Bretete opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

"uh…oh, oh sure." Bretete led the guest into the living room.

"Hi. Did you get my mail about the plan?" Cyrara shut his laptop and looked up. Sure enough, the green leader of the invading platoon was there.

"Yes I did."

"Great! Can you send it to keron? I kinda lost HQ's e-mail…" The leader rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, I just wanted them to see that we're working on the invasion and not slacking off!"

So that was his objective. To show off to headquarters.

"Fine. Is that all?"

The leader looked surprised at Cyrara's brief talk. "Uh, I guess so. Oh, wait, how long are you going to be on pekopon and observing us?"

"A few years. Why do you ask? I could extend the time."

"Gero! NO WAY! Er I meant…. It's ok! No need to! We're fine by ourselves. No need to worry no sir. Well, thanks. Gotta go! See you!" The leader hastily left the room.

Bretete shut the door. "That was short."

"The leader appears to be incompetent for invading if you ask me." Cyrara said, "He easily revealed his motives, he's so shallow."

"Eh, oh well. Are you really going to send it?"

"I said I would and I don't break my word." Cyrara said.

To prove this point, he brought up the plan outline and forwarded it to HQ right then and there.

_Now to wait for __my__ real objective and wait for Roxane's reply._


	9. Quill 4: act 3: visiting

Quill 4 act 3: visiting

Small sparks flew as the brakes were added. Passengers walked out as the train doors opened. THIS IS THE LAST STOP TO KYOTO UNIVERSITY TILL 5 PM the loud speakers announced. Cyrara walked towards the timetables and someone waved at him.

"Hi! Christian!" Roxane called. "Hello," Cyrara called back, "this is the last train before 5 so if you want to hang out in Tokyo or here…."

"There's not much to do here so let's get this train." Roxane giggled and walked over to Cyrara. They both went on the train and the doors shut.

The ride back to Tokyo seemed to be the longest train ride Cyrara had ever been on. Counting the 9 hour trip from Keron to Zerith. Finally, he started to talk to roxane and the ride went fast after that.

"-Gunpla addiction? I think I've met one of those people." Cyrara replied. Roxane and Cyrara walked out of the train doors.

"It's kinda silly when it's older people. Gunpla's a kids show!" Roxane said.

"Yeah. But I guess some adults still act immature." Cyrara and Roxane were surprised when the stopped talking. They had ended up infront of Ragugu's bakery! "After you madam." Cyrara opened the door for roxane. Roxane did a curtsy. "Thank you good sir" she laughed and went inside.

"Hello you two" Ragugu greeted them, "are you eating here today?"

"Yeah." Cyrara said.

Cyrara and Roxane sat down at their usual spot. Ragugu finished serving another couple and came over.

"Anything you guys want to eat?" He asked.

"Er, I'll have some tea and miso soup." Roxane ordered.

"Nothing for me." Cyrara said. He wasn't feeling hungry for some odd reason.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Ragugu said. He left the table toward the kitchen.

"So, how's collage?" Cyrara asked.

"Very busy. That's why I couldn't reply to you sooner than I'd like to," Roxane said, "How are you doing?"

"Oh, fine. Nothing much going on." Cyrara said.

They talked a while and eventually, 5PM rolled around.

Roxane glanced at the clock, "Is this the time when the train comes?" Cyrara looked also. "I believe it is! I'll walk you to the station." They paid the bill and left. "See ya later Cyra- I mean Christian!" Ragugu called after him.

The clock read 5:20 and not many people were around the station. Roxane and Cyrara arrived early and stood in a slightly awkward silence.

"Er, I think-" Cyrara started and stopped.

"What is it?" Roxane asked.

"I think I'm in …. With you." Cyrara said.

Roxane stared at him curiously, "I don't get what you're saying…"

"I think I'm in….ice!" _why can't I say it? _Cyrara wondered.

"Ice?"

"yeah, Ice! Uh, it's kinda a chilly night."

"That's what you think?" Roxane said.

"Yeah- No!" Cyrara interrupted himself.

"Then what were you going to tell me?"

"I think er, Ice! No! I think I'm in London! No! I think I'm in lo researching! No! Er, I think I'm in-"

The train arrived.

"Um, Sorry, Christian, I think I'll have to go now. This is the last train to Kyoto." Roxane said, "I'll try and write often! And I'll look for the next time there's a break in school." She went onto the train and was lost in the crowd of passengers that seemed to have suddenly appeared.

The train pulled out of the station and Roxane waved back to Cyrara but Cyrara didn't see. He was running back home. He had to figure something out.


	10. Quill 4: act 4: a glitch?

Quill 4 act 4: a glitch?

The door banged open and Bretete jumped up. He ran to the living room and Cyrara was there out of breath.

"What's wrong Cyrara?" Bretete looked past the door. No one was there chasing after him.

"Bretete…" Gasped Cyrara between breaths, "I think I love you."

Bretete stared at Cyrara. Cyrara stared back. No one moved.

"Um, what?" Bretete said. Cyrara blushed deeply.  
"Bretete, what I was trying to say-"

"I heard you all right."

"No it's not that- listen!"  
"I'm listening."

Cyrara paced. "I was testing to see if this weird invention works. The one that turned me into a pekopon. I was trying to say those words to Roxane before, and for some strange reason, I couldn't."

Bretete sighed. "Well, tell me next time you "test" ok?"

"Sure. Didn't mean to scare you like that." Cyrara said.

"Anyways, did you eat anything yet?" Bretete asked.

"No," Cyrara replied, "I haven't."

"Well, let's get something then! The fridge is empty at the moment," Bretete said, "wait a moment, I've got to put on my pekopon suit." He left the room.

He came back again and they left the room.

Outside, the streetlights turned on and not many people were out. Cyrara pulled his coat a little tighter but it didn't help much against the chilling wind. The two spotted a food stand and stood on line.

"Hey, that was my spot." A blue-haired girl said. She and Cyrara both reached the same spot on the line. Cyrara moved back in line to let her through. She turned around and smirked at Cyrara.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Christian. Yours?"

"You don't know me?" The girl looked surprised for a second. Then her face resumed to smirking, "well, I'm sure you'll know my name at least, I'm Chu."

"Hm, nice to meet you." Cyrara said with a distracted air.

The girl seemed to grow infuriated at this.

"You don't know me?" She asked.

"No. Why should I?" Cyrara answered. _Is she another keronian?_ He thought.

The girl frowned. "Are you living under a rock?" She demanded, "I'm Chu! My concerts are huge sell-outs! My songs are on the radio!"

"I don't really know you." Cyrara replied. He turned around to Bretete who shrugged.

"I think she's a pekopon idol or something, like sumomo." Bretete whispered.

"-maybe, you _do _live under a rock," the girl, Chu, scoffed, "or you live in some low-down house and are a sociopath like someone I know."

Cyrara spun around. "I'm pretty sure that I'm not a sociopath, and I'm also pretty sure I'm a confident person because I don't flaunt my fame around in people's faces like it's a handkerchief blowing in the wind for all to see."

"Oh yeah, well, If my fame is like a handkerchief then it's made from the rarest material in the world which is my greatness." The girl retorted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Cyrara said, "I was too busy watching the leaves blow. Shame they don't last. Hm, it could be a wonderful metaphor for fame. It falls from one tree and grows anew with another."

The girl angrily stomped her foot. She was about to say something but-

"Er, miss. What would you like to order?"

The girl turned around and got some noodles. "You'll be hearing from me again." She threatened and flounced away.

"Cyrara, that was a bad thing to do." Bretete said. "So what," Cyrara said, "I hate it when people try to mess with me. Or try and trick me with their stupid buttons and machines. I'd rather have enemies than friends. The more the merrier."

"Something tells me that that girl's not the only thing you're annoyed about Cyrara."

"A ramen for my friend and nothing for me." Cyrara ordered counting his change. His stomach growled.

"Are you sure?" The girl at the stand smiled, "Your stomach says otherwise. Here, there's some dango on a stick and rice balls." "Take anything you want!" she added.

"Well, if you insist," Cyrara said, "just one dango and, maybe a grape. No! Just one! Thank you."

The girl offered him some sake but Cyrara took water.

"Anything else?" She asked

"Just your hand to kiss." Cyrara replied, "Thank you for your hospitality."

The girl giggled and blushed.

"Seriously, sometimes you go beyond silly." Bretete sighed. Cyrara put down his "meal" and began to eat. "I'm ravenous!- sorry go on." Cyrara said biting into the dango.

"Anyways, Cyrara that girl, even if she is an idol and is stuck-up, she still has power. You don't want to be making enemies with everyone, especially _those_ kind of people. They'll use their influence to hunt you down!"

"Bretete," Cyrara finished his dango, "you insist on pressing this point, so I'll explain again and again. I'll accomplish what I need to by myself. I don't need accomplices, patrons or friendships."

"That's fine but, you don't need to make yourself enemies every time you go on the streets! You've seemed to make even more enemies on pekopon than on keron!"

"Good to hear." Cyrara grinned.

"Why do you like the idea of people hating you? Can't you just be friendly for once?" Bretete asked.

"I know you and this "friendship"," Cyrara started to eat his grape, "I've seen you hanging out on keron with your "friends" I'm not one to be troubled by waving to familiar people on the street. No thank you. I'd rather have the excitement of the intense feeling of hatred as you walk down the street. It makes you stand tall!"

"Y'know, with all this talk of being alone and bitter, I really think that you're worried about confessing your love to her. Maybe you were just scared and there wasn't any glitch." Bretete noted.

"Oh be quiet." Cyrara said finishing his meal.


	11. Quill 5: act 1: fixing?

Quill 5 act 1 Fixing?

It's a new day and the sun is shining. Cyrara kicked a can and looked around the street. _Where was that house?_ He walked down a few more blocks and looked around again. "Strange. I think I saw this house before." He checked his watch.

"_Be back soon ok? I want to talk to you about something" Bretete said._

"Sorry Bretete, looks like I'll be a little late." Cyrara muttered.

He ran to where the streets intersected and looked down all of them.

Red house, yellow house, grey house with 6 windows, blue house with some shrubs in front…. It was all the same every way Cyrara looked. "I _have_ been going in circles!" He acknowledged. He pulled out his sword from his sheath and circled around the square.

"All right, who's been messing with me?"

"Present!"

Cyrara spun around. Sitting on top of a pile of bricks was _him_.

"I was looking for you," Cyrara stepped closer to him, "why didn't you show yourself earlier?"

"Tch, I like messing around with people. You should know that already…no?" The yellow keronian cackled.

The sword trembled but Cyrara kept control.

"So, it was you after all. You made that glitch?" He demanded.

"Hm, maybe, but maybe not." Kururu started to laugh again but gave a yelp as he was lifted off the ground.

"Stop messing with me Kururu," Cyrara shook kururu a little, "you nearly messed me up with one of your "glitches"

"Ku, acting all mean like scar-face won't get you anywhere." Kururu said, "-but fine. I'll tell you how to get rid of those glitches." He said quickly seeing the sword glint.

Cyrara didn't put Kururu. "All right. What is it then."

"I fixed them already… or did I?" Kururu laughed. Kururu continued to laugh and Cyrara dropped him. The yellow keronian cackled some more and the scene started to change around them.

Bakery smells wafted from somewhere above. Cyrara woke up to see a familiar landscape.

"You're finally awake," Ragugu ran over to him, "what happened?".

"Nothing of importance." Cyrara said. "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter till 4." Ragugu said.

Cyrara jumped up. "Sorry Ragugu! I have to meet Bretete!"

"No problem." Ragugu said. Cyrara ran out of the store and up the street.

Bretete was watching TV when Cyrara came in. "What took you so long?" He asked.

Cyrara told him what happened.

"Hmm, that's weird." Bretete turned toward the TV. One person on the screen pointed to his nose and talked to the other person on the screen. "These Pekopon plays are interesting." He clicked off the TV and went to get something.

He came back a little later with an envelope which he set on the table. "All right. Here's what I've been wanting to tell you," he opened the envelope, "orders from headquarters."

Cyrara took the contents and scanned through them.

"What? An immediate mission so take a short leave from this mission?" he read out loud. "Yeah. We have to leave at noon tomorrow so you'd better hurry with whatever you want to finish. Just in case the mission- well…" Bretete trailed off. Cyrara nodded in understanding.


	12. Quill 5: act 2: leaving

Quill 5 act 2 leaving

"So, why did you ask me to come?" Roxane asked. Cyrano fingered his jacket collar, "I have to tell you something." He said. Roxane waited. Well. I'm not sure if you know this but, I'm in the military."

"That's not a problem." Roxane said.

"Well I learned that I have a short mission and I'll be away for a few weeks."

"Will you come back?" Roxane's questioning eyes searched Cyrara's.

"Definitely," he nodded spying a far-off figure, "I'll be ok because-" The clock struck. "-I have to go. I'll write to you." Cyrara gave Roxane a quick hug and hurried off to the figure. "Let's go. Put on your anti-barrier." Bretete said in greeting. Cyrara glanced back and Roxane waved.

"Right. The space ship is near the invading squad's house so we'll have to use our hover crafts."

"Welcome Cyrara. This is of short notice but you're the only active member near planet arras."

Cyrara spoke through the communicator, "It's not a problem sir. 'Just need to go in and destroy the vipers."

"That's basically it. Bretete did the briefing well. You should be arriving soon. Your company should arrive when you two get there. Good luck!"

The communicator cut off.

"So, did you tell her?" Bretete glanced over at Cyrara.

"Well, I'm sure she understood where I was going…Cyrara replied."

"I thought you said what you wanted to say! I mean, you hugged her and all."

Cyrara turned around. "…We've got to develop a strategy. Let's pull out some maps."

The next day Cyrara woke up to a shock to see the stars and planets zooming past. "Why are we- right! We got sent on a mission…. Bretete, we're approaching in an hour." He said. Bretete rolled over, "Not now…"

"He loves sleep as much as a desert spade-foot toad." Cyrara sighed. He took out a paper and pen. He wrote for a while and folded it up. Seeing that Bretete was still asleep, Cyrara threw some water on him. "Hey!" Bretete jumped out of bed.

Cyrara sealed the letter and dropped it in the slot on-board. "Awake now?"

"You bet. How much time till we get to Arras?"

"About fifteen minutes till- woah!"

Cyrara grabbed hold of a nearby handhold and grabbed on to Bretete. The ship rocked back and forth from the force of the impact.

Cyrara ran over to the window, "What the- a ship! Bretete, lets use a diversionary tactic!" Bretete and Cyrara rushed to their stations.

"Ok I have it in sight," Bretete typed away, "Firing launchers one, two and…three!" Three flashes of red light shot out at the enemy ship. The ship dodged the beams. "It'll take more than your poor aim foolish keronians!" A viper's voice taunted. Split seconds later, the viper ship blew up.

"Nice Cyrara!" Bretete cheered.

"That worked well. I'm going to come on again." Cyrara replied. Bretete opened the door and Cyrara walked in. "Now we have to expect Vipers knowing that we're there so an ambush is off." He said.

"I know." Bretete acknowledged.

"I've been thinking," Cyrara said, "When the rest of the company comes, we can divide into two groups for more flexibility."

"Sounds like a good idea! Awesome job on the viper ship by the way." A voice said.


	13. Quill 5: act 3: unknown reconnaissance

Act 5 Quill 3: Unkown Reconnaissance

Cyrara and Bretete turned towards the voice. A keronian waved happlily, "That was awesome! We came here just in time!"

"Oh, you saw my fight against the vipers? Good." Cyrara surveyed the group of keronians.

"We're ready to kick some viper!" another keronian said. The rest cheered.

"That's the spirit! We'll be dividing into smaller groups." Cyrara said. The keronians lined up according to Cyrara's instructions.

"We're approaching planet Arras! Weapons at the ready!"

The ship landed on the dark side of Arras. Cyrara, Bretete and the Cadets slipped out. "Group one, the viper base is a mile from here. Circle around the back of the viper base and keep tabs if they attack. And the second group," Cyrara said, "we'll keep eye on the front." Group one marched off and Cyrara's group headed towards the front of the viper base.

The base was situated at the bottom of a hilly valley. The troops moved silently through the grass to where the shrub line started to thin. They waited there for any signal. The darkness grew, if it could, darker and the keronians were still waiting.

"I'm starving." Someone said.

"Go check the supplies." Another keronian said.

"You get it,"

"you're lazy." The keronian said. There was some silence then,

"I-There's nothing there!"

This comment caused a commotion among the cadets.

"What's going on?"

"I'm hungry!"

"My ramen! Nooooo!"

"My mom's rice balls"

"My Peanut butter jelly sand-"

"SETTLE DOWN!" Cyrara spoke loudly, "You'll call the vipers attention to us!"

That silenced the cadets.

"We have to handle this calmly," Cyrara said, "now, did any of you notice the missing food?"

Everyone shook their heads as best they could in the dark.

"Ok, either someone lost the food pack or the vipers know we're here; it seems to be the second option since-"

"Cyrara, we're looking at the control room! I think they're gonna move out soon." Bretete's voice echoed over the radio, "Once sec, I'll bring up the audio if it works…"

There was some crackling and then, faintly, voices were heard:

"I don't see the trouble of moving out." A voice said.

"Fool! I think the Keronians might try and siege our base. One of our scouts found a bag of food and it looks like it was from keron." A deeper voice replied.

"But, that could have been from ages ago!" the first voice protested

"You think THIS is ages ago?" a sound of metal clinking was heard, "this is from an hour-no a few hours ago. No buts sergeant, we're moving to a safer location." The second voice barked.

The second voice mumbled something but faded out.

"Yeah, it seems like they're gonna come soon. Should we send someone in to investigate when?" Bretete asked.

"Wait for now. It might just be a false alarm," Cyrara replied, "We'll see if there's further developments."

"Roger. I'll be out then." Bretete clicked the communicator off.

The keronians retreated a few yards away, but not out of eyesight of the viper base. Pretty soon, most of them fell asleep.

"…En garde! With steel and wit I play you at the fit abord…At the last line, I hit!" Cyrara hummed a tune he made himself. The cadets looked so peaceful, you'd imagine they were taking a field trip, if not for the guns and swords of course.

The sun shone making the darkness a little lighter. No sign of any alarm had sounded yet in the past week. The cadets were beginning to stir. "I'm starving." Someone said.

"And good morning to you." Cyrara said.

"When's break feast?" Another cadet asked. "Just-" Cyrara spotted that the food supply they had gathered before ran out, "-Just in a bit. We should do some exercise first. Nothing like training on an empty stomach!"

After running for a few minutes, everyone was tired. "We're all starving!" Came in unison all of the voices.

"All you guys think of is your hunger," Cyrara cried, "Tedada, you play the orcania right? Well, play something from home. Something that'll remind us of the sweet sounds of the grass on a hill, the distant traffic the rice-cooker's electric hum." A keronian took out her instrument and started to play. In a few minutes, all the cadets were teary-eyed thinking of home.

"Hey, Cyrara." Bretete was on the radio again.

"What is it?" Cyrara asked

"Someone overheard the vipers planning to move out sometime today or tomorrow. Can we meet up somewhere for an hour or two?"

"Reconnaissance is a good idea. See that hill where a field of flowers are? No. That one. There, the one with the daisies. Meet there in ten minutes."

Cyrara motioned to another keronian. The keronian got out a small drum and started a lively rhythm.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" The Cadets grabbed their guns and looked around.

"Nothing like the sound of drums to drum out the homesickness," Cyrara smiled, "We're off everyone!"

"Hey!" Came a resounding chorus from the other group. Cyrara's group answered back and they gathered 'round.

"Hey, where's Cyrara?" Bretete said looking around.

"I dunno, he went off somewhere." One cadet said.

"Yeah. Said he had to do something." A cadet on the right of Bretete confirmed.

"Hm, in that case…Cyrara!" A figure came up the hill. Bretete ran to meet it.

"What is up? What were you doing?"

"Ah, just mailing a letter." Cyrara replied casually.

"Oh, I see." Bretete grinned, 'So, why did you send us here?"

"What are you talking about? I thought you sent us here?"

"Really?"

Cyrara gripped his sword, "It must be a trap! I can't believe I fell for such a thing…EVERYONE be on guard!"

The cadets were confused but loaded their guns.

"I'll contact HQ." Bretete said. He talked into the walkie-talkie and after a hurried discussion, shut it off. "HQ said that they're sending reinforcements, so we'll be the diversion." He said.

"Typical. Us getting killed while the army takes its time. I bet it was Gukuku you spoke with, that dunderhead." Cyrara muttered.

Everyone waited, alert for signs of movement.

Suddenly, a blaring siren broke the silence. "They're starting to move out! Get ready everyone!" Bretete yelled.

(I couldn't help it… but some parts are starting to remind me of bunker hill in an odd way O_o never intended for it to happen!)


	14. Quill 5: act 4: Christian dies

Act 5 scene 4: Christian Dies

All the cadets rushed to their positions. Cyrara and Bretete went farther up the hill to get a better look at the small figures coming up the hill.

"Give it up keronians! We knew you were there all this time." The viper from before, the one with the deep voice jeered. The glint on his hat showed that he was a colonel.

"Shoot, they did recognize the food sack." Cyrara muttered.

"You probably have at max, 40 of you and we have 2000," the viper boasted, "if you surrender now we won't kill you."

"Better 40 with the brains of 2000 than 2000 with the brains of 20. We're not going to surrender." Cyrara yelled back. A chorus of assent rose from the cadets.

"Pretty reckless there. Just don't cry when everyone around you dies." The Colonel sneered. "Same here." A cadet yelled.

The first lines of the vipers charged but were immediately shot down. That didn't matter much, for the next lines immediately took their place.

"We need to ration our ammo till the reinforcements come. Cadets, don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes!" Cyrara ordered. Someone threw a bomb at the viper forces. The bomb exploded but the vipers put up their shields in time.

"Ah darn! Prepare the land missiles," Bretete called, "Eh- Cyrara?"

Cyrara was where he was. But he was in pekopon form. "I don't know what's going on," Cyrara replied to Bretete's curious look, "one second I'm keronian the other… I'm a pekopon! I can't change back. I think the machine or something is malfunctioning but that's not really of importance right now; the vipers are getting closer to us and are almost in firing range."

"Fire!" Some cadets launched the missiles and some lines of vipers went down. "They keep on replacing the fallen lines!" A keronian griped. The viper line opened fire. A few cadets fell from their positions and others rushed to help them.

"Shoot! They're starting to fire." Cyrara ran down to help the fallen cadets, Bretete close behind him. Unkown to both of them, something started to glow from Cyrara's pocket.

The vipers kept on coming towards the hill. Then, out of the blue, explosions littered the battlefield. Large craters marked the remains of where entire viper platoons once stood. "What was that?" The colonel viper looked up from where he was thrown from the explosion. He jumped away from where he was just in time. A bullet pierced the ground where he was a moment ago.

"Who's on the upper-hand now?" A figure landed in front of the Colonel viper. The figure had a visor over his face and was wearing protective armor. Beside him were two large guns aimed right at viper.

"A pekopon? H-How the hell did a pekopon get here!" The Colonel was stunned. The "pekopon", Christian (Cyrara), looked down at the viper, "These are the keron cadets. And we defeated you." he said gesturing towards the top of the hill, "So give up your base and get off this planet."

"Heh, as if." The colonel scorned recovering from the surprise.

"I'm giving you ten seconds before I fire." The guns started to charge their lazers, "One…Two…Three-"

"All right!" The viper cried turning around and throwing his hands up, "Arras is yours."

The guns stopped charging their lazers and Cyrara looked down on viper.

"Retreat back to your planet now. Unless you want total destruction." Cyrara said.

"All right. You stupid keronians…" viper quickly turned around, "…actually believed that?"

"What?" Cyrara heard a faint buzzing sound behind him.

"Cyrara look out!" Bretete yelled. He called too late. The sergeant viper, the other one the cadets overheard on the microphone earlier, fired at Cyrara.

Cyrara dropped to the ground and the colonel viper laughed, "We have the upper-hand. We had it all the time stupid pekopon and foolish keronians."


	15. Quill 5: act 5: Home

Quill 5 act 5 Home

"Good work Sergeant. When we get back home, I'll make sure you're promoted when we get back home." The colonel viper said triumphantly.  
"Thank you sir."

"Now, just to fire and kill all the rest of the keronian- what?"

"What is it sir?"

"Did you hear that?"

"What sir?"

"That noise you idiot! It sounded like drumroll…"

The colonel viper surveyed the battlefield. Fallen cadets were dotted among the battlefield. Few were helping the wounded. Then, behind them a larger group came from beyond the horizon.

"Reinforcements? Everyone! Re-retreat darn it!" The colonel cried. The rest of the vipers didn't need to be told twice. They turned around and started fleeing towards the base, only to be cut off by the rest of the remaining cadets.

The reinforcements arrived and one of the leaders approached the colonel viper.

"Viper. You have no right to be on planet Arras." she said.

"Tch, this is just the beginning Keronians! There's more of us where we came from." Snarled the colonel.

"Sure. Tell the general that. Come on let's go. All of you vipers are under custody of the keron forces." The keronian replied.

"Cyrara! Are you ok? Speak!" Bretete shook Cyrara. There was a flash of light and Cyrara was a keronian again. He coughed and looked up at Bretete.

"Never again am I going to trust that jerk. Remind me to _kill_ him when we get back to pekopon."

Bretete laughed and patted Cyrara on the back, "You didn't die! That invention saved most of the cadets!"

"I suppose so. But I'm still going to kill him." Cyrara attempted a shrug and weakly stood up. "Ugh, it feels like a cannon blasted directly on the back of my head."

"Guys! You're alive!" A voice yelled. Cyrara and Bretete got knocked over by Ragugu hugging them.

"Yes we're alive. When did you get here Ragugu?" Cyrara sat back up again his head smarting all over now.

"I got worried why you guys weren't at the shop with, you know…Roxane," Ragugu laughed, "I asked HQ and they told me about your urgent mission. So I decided to close up shop and see if there was anything I could do…But it seems like you guys are done when I just arrived…"

"…Food…" One of the cadets moaned.

"Oh! I can give you that." Ragugu smiled and disappeared. He came back shortly after with his arms full of baked goods and other sorts of food. One of the cadets reached for a bun but Ragugu stood back.

"Ok. I'm charging everyone five dollars for a sandwich," The cadets looked crestfallen, "oh, I'm just joking! Dig in everyone!" The keronians eagerly dug in with exclamations of how good the food was while Ragugu looked on with satisfaction.

On top of the Nishizawa tower, to pekopon's eyes there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But if they could see, a huge space ship floating above the tower they couldn't consider that "ordinary"…

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Cyrara and Bretete." The keronian head said.

"Just doing what we had to do." Cyrara replied.

"You can go back to your long-term mission now." They saluted each other and the ship flew off.

"What now Cyrara?" Bretete asked.

"I think we should go back to the apartment before anything else…" Cyrara replied.

They started walking back to the apartment while the sun shone overhead.


	16. Quill 6 act 1: yellow

Act 6 scene 1 yellow

Ding-dong.

"Who is it?" The door opened. No one was there. The girl looked lower and saw- "Another stupid frog? What do you want?"

"I need to speak to your sergeant major," Cyrara replied, "may I come in?"

The girl frowned but let him inside.

"Ku, It's you again?" Kururu didn't even bother turning around.

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know that your invention screwed up….but it saved the lives of many cadets."

"It didn't screw up. My inventions would _never_ do that unless I wanted them to. Anyways I saw the whole thing. How'd you like the suit? Kukuku."

Cyrara clenched his fist. "I also wanted you to know…you are such a jerk!"

Throughout the base, explosions, and a few sounds that sounded like wires sizzling, could be heard.

Eventually the noises stopped.

A door opened and a green alien poked his head out.

"What could have that been? Not giroro again…" The commander of the invading platoon groaned. He took a few steps down the hallway and passed another keronian.

"Gero? Who are you?"

"Cyrara de keron. Don't mind the lab. It can be fixed."

The blue keronian swept past the leader of the platoon and up the stairs.

"What does he mean?" The green alien wondered. He shrugged and went off to the smoking remains of a cracked yellow building.

_Hm, now that's off my back I can see Roxane._ Cyrara hummed a tune as he walked the streets of Tokyo. He meandered through the crowds then started heading to the apartment. When he got in Bretete wasn't there. Cyrara opened up the laptop and wrote a quick letter:

_I'm back from a quick mission… I missed you during the time it took from our parting gaze till I see your exquisite gentle eyes again._

He sent it and closed the laptop.

"That was a close one…but not too close," He grinned to himself and shut his eyes, "an idea! I'll make it a ballade. Cyrara de keron triumphs over the dastardly vipers…"


	17. Quill 6: act 2: wait

Act 6 scene 2 wait….

He was walking through a fog. Footsteps, ones that didn't belong to him, echoed across the pavement.

"Who's there?" he called out. There wasn't any answer except for a quickening of the footsteps. The sounds moved ahead of him. He followed. All was quiet. If only that darn fog could get out of the way, he'd be able to see…

He rounded what he presumed to be a corner and the footsteps stopped. He drew his sword and cautiously walked forward. There was a swooshing sound and something crashed onto his head. Stumbling he-

"-Wah!" Sunlight streamed into the room. "What time is it?" Cyrara asked.

"It's 12 o'clock!" Bretete answered

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I'm going to be late!"

"I thought you were out at that fencing school… Late? What for?"

"It's nothing…" Cyrara jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror, "I'm a keronian again?"

"Yeah, you didn't realize that?" Bretete looked at Cyrara curiously.

"I went to bed and forgot to turn off that weird invention." Cyrara shrugged, "Oh well, I'll just- it's not working."

Bretete examined the button, "It looks good to me. But then again, I only know so much about machines and stuff…"

"Weird…" Cyrara went into the living room and looked at the clock. Twelve thrity, he had to hurry or he'd be late. And he hated to be late. He ran into his room and looked around. "There you are." He said spying a ordinary-looking suit.

"I'll just figure something out. See you later Bretete!" Cyrara grabbed some toast and left the apartment.

Bretete poked his head out of his room, "Geez can you pop one in the toaster for- oh he left."

Cyrara rushed towards Ragugu's bakery and turned into an alleyway a little before the shop. He sighed as he looked at something "Well, this'll have to work for now. This must have been coming for a while…"

Shortly after leaving the alleyway Cyrara entered Ragugu's shop. As he entered he jolted into someone. "Oh, excuse me." He did a small bow to the person he bumped into.

"Christian? Is that you?" He stopped dead and looked up at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Roxane! Uh, sorry about-"

"It's ok," Roxane said, "How are you?"

"er, good…you?"

"I'm doing fine! Um, is that a mask you're wearing?" Cyrara mentally cringed at this comment. She noticed already, but that wasn't a surprise…

"Y-yeah…I have a part-time job that I have to go to er, after this…" Cyrara hoped that this hastily made excuse would do for the moment.

"Oh, I see…" Roxane said. The two sat down at a table and a familiar face came up to them.

"Hello you two. What would you like?" Ragugu asked.

"The usual please." Cyrara and Roxane said.

"All, right. Coming up!" Ragugu disappeared back into the kitchen.

"How did your, um time go?" Roxane asked.

"It went well…there was a slight hold up but besides that, it was an easy mission," Cyrara said, "I was only gone for…a month at the most right?"

Roxane stared at him, "Christian, you were gone for four months."

Cyrara sat there saying nothing.

"Christian, are you all right?"

"Er, I'm all right," he said snapping to, "didn't realize it was that long!"

_ugh, space-time and all that…didn't realize traveling from arras to pekopon took so long!_

"Well thank goodness you're all right!" Roxane said smiling.

They chatted about everyday things and Ragugu served them their meal. Eventually it was time for both of them to leave.

"It's nice seeing you again Roxane!" Cyrara said to her as they exited the store.

"Same here Christian! Hopefully you won't be put on another mission…We still have a lot to talk about."

"I hope so too," he muttered, "Well, see you soon enough!" He waved and watched Roxane disappear into the crowd before doing so himself.

_Hm, Christian must be a very good actor among things... _Roxane thought to herself as she walked back to the train home _He made the mask move when he was talking and I didn't even see him using his hands…_


	18. Quill 6: act 3: slip up

Quill 6 Act 3 slip-up

Cyrara arrived home and found that Bretete was out. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen lost in thought.

…_.How much longer can I put up with that? I hate wearing suits. They're too fancy…my foppery is of the inner man. I don't nee to hide anything and yet,_

…_.I guess that yellow guy got his revenge after all, the knave!_

…'_Wonder what roxane think of this "mask". Only if she had known…_

The sound of a door opening caught his attention.

"Oh, Bretete hello."

"Hey Cyrara- woah, is that what I think it is?"

Cyrara looked down, "This? I found it in a dusty corner and decided to see if it worked."

"Come on Cyrara," Bretete put down his groceries, "why would you ever use a suit? I've never seen you in one before."

"…you have a good point there." Cyrara sighed and sat down, still in his pekopon suit.

Bretete looked at him concernedly and sat next to him. They sat there for a few moments, a tall pekopon body and a short keronian one. Cyrara looked down at the pekopon hands. _Would it have been different if I was a pekopon?_

"…Well, the yellow jerk's invention stopped working." Cyrara finally said.

"You mean the invading platoon's technician?" Bretete asked

"That's him…"

There was silence once more.

"I have to think something over. I'll see you for dinner." Cyrara stood up and wandered off to his room.

"All right.' Bretete watched him walk off. _He's been even more troubled since we came back from fighting those vipers… Maybe that injury did something to him?_

The phone rang and Bretete picked it up, "Hello?" He listened for a few moments.

"No. This is cyr-christian's friend. He's doing something."

"…"

"Hm? I think so. Let me check with him." Bretete put the phone down and walked over to Cyrara's room. He knocked and there was no reply. _Probably sleeping…again._

Bretete walked back to the phone.

"He said he could. So, 5 o'clock at the right? ...Ok I'll tell him that. See you pekopon." Bretete hung up the phone. Wait…Did he just say- He immediately picked it up, "R-roxane? Hello?" All he got was a long beeping noise.

Bretete inwardly groaned. "Oi, well Cyrara can make an excuse for that I suppose." He sat down at the laptop for a while.

Later, Cyrara came out of his room and went into the kitchen. "I'll make dinner tonight."

"Sure." Bretete said still on the laptop.

"Hey Cyrara?"

"hm?'

"Do you know any good excuses for accidentally calling someone a pekopon?"

"Well, you could always say that your languages are bad…or it could be a nickname you and your friends use for people," Cyrara turned on the stove, "Why did you ask?"

"That's good..." Bretete sighed, "Because I accidentally called Roxane that on the phone."

Cyrara almost dropped the pot of water he was carrying.

"It was by complete accident! I was thinking about stuff and it slipped out." Bretete's voice floated into the kitchen.

"…I see what you mean." Cyrara groaned.

"Er, anyways she called and asked if you wanted to meet 5PM this Friday at the place you first met. I guess you know what the means?"

"You forgot already Bretete? No matter…I know the place. I'll be there tomorrow."


	19. Quill 7: act 1: who are you?

Quill 7 Act 1 who are you?

The setting sun's rays bathed the old fencing school in a orange-yellow light. Cyrara admired the effect for a moment and entered the school. "Hello Christian-san!" The fencing teacher waved. Cyrara nodded and the teacher went back to their class. He helped out every now and then since he first arrived for that tournament. Roxane hadn't arrived yet so he went to help the teacher.

"Steady now, Lift up your right hand a bit…There." The student's arm wobbled holding the foil in the correct position. Cyrara held their arm steady, "Now, practice going back to this position ten times then hold it like this for twenty minutes. And don't forget keeping your right foot at a 90 degree angle." The girl nodded nervously and Cyrara went on to the next student.

"Christian?" He looked up.

"Hello Roxane!" He came over to the doorway, "Ready to go?"

She nodded and smiled. Her eyes seemed to glance down, a bit sadly, as Cyrara went up to her but perhaps it was the evening light playing tricks for she hugged him and they walked out into the street arm in arm.

"…So, Christian, I wanted to ask you a question." Roxane said. They walked along a boardwalk by the dock. The wind blew their coats seeming to get stronger as the sky darkened.

"Ah. Is it about the phone call yesterday? Don't mind about Bretete…He's an old friend of mine and it was an in-joke between us."

"Well, that was partially it. The other question I wanted to ask was… Who are you?"

Cyrara's mind raced. _What did she mean by that?_

"…Who am I?" he laughed, perhaps a little nervously, "I'm Christian! Just Christian. The one-and-only."

"Really. It's all right…" Roxane stopped and looked up at Cyrara.

"I'm serious. I'm Christian. What makes you think otherwise Roxane…?"

"Well…" Roxane looked out onto the water, "one of my friends has a brother in the army… He was recently sent on a mission around the same time you were gone so, I was wondering if you were in the same company. I asked him if he knew about you. He said that he didn't hear of any Christian in his platoon and he's pretty well-known in the company…And they were the only company to be sent on a mission that day so…" She looked worriedly at him.

Cyrara sighed. It was coming to him since the beginning. He knew that eventually he'd have to tell Roxane or that she would find out that he was using a pseudonym, but he hoped it wouldn't have been so soon. And so sudden. His mind raced in a way. Either break it to her in the best way possible or, come up with another excuse… Ah! And to think that he hardly gave a cared about anyone a year ago. Love does strange wonders to oneself…

"Roxane, I'd like to show you something." He finally said after thinking things through. He turned away from her and headed up the block. Roxane hurried to catch up with him, "What's wrong? I said, I don't care if Christian isn't your name."

"You don't, huh? I'm sure you don't really mean that Roxane…"

"I do!" Cyrara stopped. He looked towards Roxane, her face looked sincere.

"I really do mean that Christian. No matter who you are, I still…love you."

"…W-well." Cyrara turned back abruptly, his face looking more red than blue and went in the direction of his apartment.


End file.
